<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by FernShaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947248">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw'>FernShaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A place to be [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/F, Flirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:29:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hornet is happy to have Lace in Hallownest, but can't help but feel that she probably misses her home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A place to be [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence. Pure calming silence, only broke by the sound of slow water waves and their own breath. It was incredible. Lace never thought she would get to hear something like that one day. Having a soundless place felt unrealistic. Pharloom was never calm, whether it was because of bugs working, fights or the nature itself that was making all kind of noises. She liked that. It was unusual yes, but relaxing. </p><p>"I'm sorry it's not like before."</p><p>Lace slowly turned around to see Hornet looking at the bright blue lake with a visible sadness in her eyes. She was running her hands over a nail that was apparently left on the shore a long time ago, sighing.</p><p>"What ? What are you taking about ? This place is marvelous ! I've never seen so much water in my life, and the atmosphere ... It's so calm, so relaxing... I really don't get what you would want to give to me that would be even greater."</p><p>"Your home."</p><p>Hornet left the nail and grabbed her needle like her life depended on it. Like the first time they let. </p><p>"This is my home now, Hornet. I don't get your point."</p><p>"Don't you miss it ?! The moss grotto, the bone forest, the coral core ... Th-that was your home !! Now it's just ... Here ... You're never getting back there."</p><p>"Well yes, I will not put my feet on this cursed land ever again. I do not think you understand how relieving it is for me. I was so tired of running around constantly. Everything and everyone seemed to hold a grudge against my simple existence. But here ? Here is calm. Everything is relaxing, and peaceful ... I don't know how it was before, with the infection but now, from what I'm able to see ... I love it. Yes. It feels good. It feels like a place to be. My place to be. And I don't want to go back on my steps ever again. You deliberately chose to save me and brought me here and you thought I was going to be mad about it ?! You're far from the truth, my sweet little spider, and that's all there is to know."</p><p>She slowly wrapped her arms around Hornet and smiled, listening to her heartbeats that were slowly getting faster. </p><p>"I just ... Want you to be happy... Even if it's not with me."</p><p>"Honey. I'm happy. Happier than ever. And being with you makes it even better. I love you and won't let anything make me leave your side ever again."</p><p>Little taps started to be heard from behind the two girls, which quickly turned their head to see one of Hornet's siblings running towards the couple.<br/>
The little vessel rushed down to the white bug and give her a deep hug, rubbing their shell on her chest.</p><p>"Awh, thank you little Wyrm. I do appreciate the affection."</p><p>"You're very lucky, Ghost is usually not that close to people, especially when they've just met them..."</p><p>Lace rubbed her hand on the tiny shell which responded with a little chirp.</p><p>"Well, what can I say ? I guess I'm just irresistible. I mean, I had quite a similar effect on you didn't I ?"</p><p>"Wha- no ?! I don't think I would've hugged you nor even approached you, you tried to skewer me."</p><p>"Yes, but you still somehow decided to save me."</p><p>The spider blushed and looked at her lover's pin.</p><p>"You're right. I won't deny that you're pretty special... To me, at least."</p><p>The spider received a little kiss on her forehead and tried to give back the favor but was stopped by chirps and a little hand grabbing her cloak. </p><p>"You're right. It's getting late and Hollow is probably waiting for us. Come here, we'll go to the stag."</p><p>Lace looked at divine view once again. She was at peace. Finally. She was now in a place where she would never have to fear for her life constantly ever again.</p><p>"Are you coming Lace ? We're heading home."</p><p>"Ah ! Yes. Yes, I'm coming."</p><p>Home.<br/>
That was a good start.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>